Beast's Castle
An enchantress places a powerful spell on the castle as punishment for the Prince's cruel ways, turning the castle into a dark and mysterious fortress and eliminating its original beauty. After Belle's love for the Beast breaks the spell near the film's climax, the castle transforms back into its initial elegance and charm, along with the Beast and his servants. Layout There are sixty rooms in the castle altogether. The castle is divided in to two wings: the East Wing and the West Wing At the end of the East Wing is Belle's Room and at the end of the West Wing is Beast's Room.The West Wing contains many broken items, while the East Wing is nicely furnished. There is also a secret door in the West Wing to the former room of Forte, the large pipe organ who did not want the spell to be broken. Significant Places The Main Foyer '- The first place seen when the castle is entered. It is where a lost Maurice first encounters Cogsworth and Lumiere, and the starting point of all the film's adventures. Maurice is ignorant to the fact that a hideous beast lurks within the castle walls because the enchanted objects only refer to him as "master". '''The Den '- This is where Maurice meets the other enchanted objects, including Mrs. Potts and Chip. All of the servants do their best to make him feel comfortable, except Cogsworth, who fears the master's anger when he finds out the castle shelters an uninvited guest. Cogsworth's fear manifests itself when an angered Beast burts through the doors and approaches Maurice, scolding him of tresspassing, and dragging him off to the dungeon where he provides him with "a place to stay". 'The Dungeon '- This is where the Beast gives Maurice a "place to stay" after angered by his unwanted intrusion. Days later, Belle stumbles upon the same room and meets her father, unsuspectingly guided by Lumiere and Cogsworth, and offers the Beast her place as his prisoner in return for her father's freedom. The Beast agrees, and frees her father, without letting the two share their goodbyes. At first, the Beast plans for Belle to remain in the dungeon, but after seeing her distraut and experiencing a hint of sympathy, leads her to her room. 'The West Wing - '''This wing is meant for the Beast and his eyes alone. The access of all others is forbidden, specifically Belle, of which he gives her a stern warning upon her arrival. However, Belle's curiosity and obstinacy soon gets the best of her, and she makes her way up an elegant flight of stairs and through a haunting corridor to the West Wing. Belle notices a shreaded photograph of a young "Prince Adam", and soon sees the warm glow of the Beast's enchanted rose. Upon her attempt to stroke its soft petals, the Beast becomes aware of her presence and orders her to "Get out!". Belle's fear causes her to flee the castle in anger into the danger of the dark woods. '''The East Wing '- Several locations are found here, but most noticeably Belle's bedroom, which is seen only once in the entire film. After Belle is shown to her room by the Beast, accompabied by an unnoticed Lumiere and ordered to attend dinner, she encounters her first enchanted object, a wardrobe, who quickly becomes Belle's first friend. She later meets Mrs. Potts and Chip who kindly bring her a cup of tea. 'Minor Dining Room '- A relatively small dining room where the Beast is seen waiting for Belle to arrive and commence dinner, only to realize she refuses to attend. 'Major Dining Room '- A much larger dining room then the previously mentioned one. This is where Belle is treated to a "dinner and a show" by the household objects, led by Lumiere, during the "Be Our Guest" sequence. 'The Library '- The caslte is home to a massive library compiled with numerous books of many genres, although the Beast doesn't know how to read. The library is first mentioned by Lumiere in an attempt to divert Belle's desire to enter the West Wing. Of course, this plan fails. Lumiere later suggests to the Beast to present the library as a gift to Belle because it "sparks her interest." The Beast later offers Belle the library as a "surprise", and their friendship further develops. '''The Ballroom - One of the castle's most elegant and welcoming locations. It is large and majestic, and where Belle and the Beast share their first dance to Mrs. Potts singing "Beauty and the Beast." This is one of the most appreciated and recognized film locations due to the fact that it is where Belle and the Beast's friendship and developing romance is most noticeable. Upon the film's release, this scene was particularly praised for its pioneering use of computer technology to generate the ballroom's majestic appearance as the two protagonists dance through it. Gallery